The present invention is generally related to the field of barbecue grills, and more particularly to quick assembly grill carts requiring few or no tools for assembly.
Commonly, barbecue grills are not assembled when they are purchased. This makes commercial sense in that each barbecue grill requires less space during shipping and storing, meaning more units may be transported in each shipment, thereby saving money for both the manufacturer and the retailer of the barbecue grill. In addition this provides for easier transportation of the barbecue grill from the store by the purchaser. However, this also results in a number of potential problems. The purchaser has to either partially or fully assemble the barbecue grill prior to use. This can require added expense and possibly significant time on the part of the purchaser. For example, should the purchaser not already possess the tools required to assemble the barbecue grill, the purchaser will have to either borrow or purchase them. As well, quite frequently, the assembly of the barbecue grill may be beyond the mechanical acumen of the purchaser, thereby causing frustration and reduced consumer satisfaction in the overall product.
Furthermore, assembly by the purchaser increases both the chances of parts being lost during assembly and the barbecue grill being improperly assembled. Lost parts can lead to time and effort on the part of both the purchaser and manufacturer. First, the purchaser must secure another part before assembly can be completed and the barbecue grill used. Hopefully, the missing part is in the retailer""s stock system so that the part may be rapidly replaced. However, in all likelihood, the part will have to be procured from the manufacturer, leading to lengthy delays in the use of the barbecue grill. Second, because the grill is brand new, the purchaser will likely believe the missing part was not originally provided. Therefore, the manufacturer, in all likelihood, will have to replace the part free of charge. Worse yet, should the barbecue grill be assembled either without all the required parts, or just improperly, safety concerns arise, such as the barbecue grill being unstable; improper gas train assembly causing a fire hazard; etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a barbecue grill requiring few or no tools to assemble and including a minimal number of separate parts that require assembly.
Briefly described, the barbecue grill cart provides an easily and rapidly assembled support structure for barbecue grills. An embodiment of the barbecue grill cart includes a right leg frame assembly including a right lower frame assembly and a right upper frame assembly. The right lower frame assembly further includes a right front lower leg and a right rear lower leg, the right front and right rear lower legs being connected by a right lower horizontal member. The right upper frame assembly includes a right front upper leg and a right rear upper leg, the right front and the right rear upper legs being connected by a right support member. The barbecue grill cart also includes a left leg frame assembly including a left lower frame assembly and a left upper frame assembly. The left lower frame assembly includes a left front lower leg and a left rear lower leg, the left front and left rear lower legs being connected by a left lower horizontal member. The left upper frame assembly includes a left front upper leg and a left rear upper leg, the left front and left rear upper legs being connected by a left support member. The right front and the right rear lower legs telescopically engage the right front and the right rear upper legs, respectively, thereby forming a right front leg and a right rear leg. Similarly, the left front and the left rear lower legs telescopically engage the left front and the left rear upper legs, respectively, thereby forming a left front leg and a left rear leg. As such, each of the front and rear legs has an overlapping region. A front panel and a rear panel, both having flange means at each end configured to receive a corresponding leg, are included. Securing means are passed through the flange means of the front and rear panels, as well as through the corresponding legs on opposing ends of said overlapping region, thereby creating a secure barbecue grill cart structure.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.